I Smile, For Once
by MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK
Summary: You don't know me, I don't know you, but I think you can help
1. Chapter 1

**Let's face it, there are a lot of stories about how Kim was abused and bullied and hurt. I mean, some are good and some are… not so good. (I swear I'm not talking about anyone in specific.) So, back to my point, so, what if it was someone else?**

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, blood running down my nose, bruises engulfing my body, tears stinging my cheeks.  
_"You were a mistake! Go to hell for all I care!"_-the loving words of my father  
_What did I ever do for God to punish me like this? Huh? Tell me!_" -my caring mother's words  
I sat down on the ground, and cried. I cried like there was no one in the world but me. I brought my battered wrists up to my eyes to wash all the tears away. I saw the scars. I cut. I guess you would figure that out later, so why not tell you now?  
I staggered slash crawled to my very uncomfortable bed and stared off into space, slowly drifting into a familiar oblivion called sleep.

I woke up late, realizing I only had five minutes until school starts. Who will notice if I'm late? I throw on a black long sleeve shirt to cover my cuts, jeans, and old sneakers, not caring if I'm late or not. I grab my back pack and head for the window. I'm not taking any chances with my parents today.

I slip into class unnoticed. Not even the teachers acknowledge me.

"Class, there is a new student joining us today, I would like you to make her feel welcome. Kim, you can come in." Then the most beautiful girl walks in. She has waist length blonde wavy hair and doe brown, innocent-looking eyes. I can't help but stare.

"Hi," she waves a bit. "I'm Kim Crawford, call me anything but Kim, I'll hang by your toes off the top floor of the empire state building while shooting pebbles out of an air cannon at you." She smiles sweetly. Okay, not what I was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Have you figured out whose P.O.V this is in? Oh, and thank you to all the people who reviewed! You probably think that it doesn't help to review, maybe you do, but it was ALEXIA WEASLEY KICK's review that inspired me to write at two in the morning, just for you guys. So, thank them for this chapter, not me. Hey did you guys know that Jake Short is OLDER than Leo Howard?!**

* * *

The rest of the day passes in a blur of taunts, sneers, and hurtful words. I honestly can't remember any of them. It's hard for me to concentrate on anything else but that Kim girl. The way her honey-sweet voice fills my head like a lullaby is impossible to forget.

The final bell rings, jolting me awake from my day-dream about Kim. I walk out of the school and head for the dojo. That's right, I take karate, but my sensei says that you can only use karate for self-defense. No one at school physically bullies me, just with words, and my parents are too strong. They throw lamps and picture frames and they would lock me up in my room forever if they saw what I could do.

"Hey!" my friend Milton walks up to me. He goes to Swathmore, unlike me. My other friend Jerry, who goes to night school with his cousin, walks up behind Milton like a ninja. He puts his finger to his lips as if to say "don't tell him I'm here!" I nod discreetly. Then Jerry pounces on Milton and scares the crap out of him! Jerry and I are now laughing at Milton, while he is fuming.

"H-hey, Mil-ton," I tried to get it out between laughs.

"Let's just get to the dojo." Milton grumbles. I chuckle. The little bell chimes as we open the door. I get to work on my tornado kick which has been a bit faulty lately. Milton starts to work on a spin side kick, a little advanced for him since he's only a yellow belt. And Jerry is outside, probably hitting on a girl in the parking lot. Then the bell chimes again.  
"Hey, Jer- Kim?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Jer- Kim?" It was her again. An angel. She floated toward me and started talking, but I don't know what she was saying. Then I felt a strange and painful thing in my cheek.

"I asked you a question!"

"You just slapped me!" I yell at her.

"Precisely, now answer my question, please. Is this a dojo?"

"Yes! Yes it is. Rudy! New girl!" I yell in the direction of Rudy's office.

"Hold up a sec. I'm trying to call Bethany and it's not that easy when your cell phone is in a foreign falafel maker's goat's stomach!"

She chuckles and I shake my head. She looks at me for a second like she's deeming me worthy to give a care about or not. Kim smiles and says, "Hey, aren't you the guy that is in, like, all of my classes?"

"Well, I'm only in five out of eight of your classes, so no, I'm not in, like, all of your classes." I said mocking her.

"Nice to meet you guy-who's-in-5-out-of-8-of-my-classes, I'm Kim." She extends her hand towards me. I return the gesture, but not without letting my sleeve slip upwards.

"I'm- " I get cut off.

"What are those?" Kim looks at me, her eyes filled with worry and concern.

"N-nothing?" It comes out more like a question than a statement.

"I haven't known you for more than twenty for hours, but I know that's not good." Kim turns to Milton and beckons him toward us. Kim points at my wrist and Milton's eyes cloud over and fill up with tears. Rudy exits his office.

"Jack you said there was- what's wrong, Milton?" Milton gestures to my wrist, which Kim is still holding, sending sparks up arm. Rudy looks at my wrist, then at me. Then my wrist, then me. He puts on his adult face. "Jack, I have one question, why?" That's it. I break down crying right in the middle of the mats, slumped against the over-worn bag.


	4. Chapter 4

The guys have never seen me cry, ever. They don't know what to do until Kim slaps them and just hugs me. The most beautiful girl in the world is actually touching me! I stop crying for a bit, well enough for my voice to go back to normal and be able to talk.

"What's wrong, hun?" asks Kim. I take a deep breath then answer, quietly, so only Kim can hear, but I answer.

"My parents abuse me and they fight and they're dunk ninety-nine percent of the time. It's horrible!" I break down crying again because it's too much to bear. Kim tightens her hold on me like a mother protecting her child would. I lean my head against her shoulder and she kisses the top of my head.

I hear Kim tell the guys to go away and a few seconds later, I hear multiple bell chimes.

"Hey, I want you to go to sleep, okay? I'll be gone for a couple minutes then I'll come right back, alright." Kim kisses the top of my head again and as she leaves, I can feel her beautiful brown eyes glance at me. I look up and see her eyes filled with not but sympathy and love.

* * *

**OMG I am sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I haven't updated this story in forever! There is no excuse I was just so lazy and I got caught up in reading the Mortal Instruments series. Bye bye 4 now**


End file.
